This invention relates generally to wire or cable marking and severing, as well as stripping sheathing from severed wire sections; and more particularly, it concerns unusually advantageous method and apparatus to effect marking of a wire or cable at a stand-alone means or apparatus, and severing and/or stripping of the wire or cable at a second stand-alone means or apparatus, while the wire is fed between the first and second means.
There is continual need for equipment capable of sequentially marking and then cutting and/or stripping of wire or cable in relation to the marks placed on the wire or cable. It is desirable that these functions be carried out as a wire or cable travels along generally the same axis, i.e., progresses forwardly, and that multiple appropriately marked wire and cable sections of selected length or different selected lengths be produced, each having one end or its opposite ends stripped of sheathing, to expose bare metal wire core.